


The Fall of Pride

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [30]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Elves, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Genderbending, Het, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Ogres, Polyamory, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Prowl can't forget all those eyes on her.





	

Prowl couldn’t get out of bed. Yesterday… She couldn’t get that incident at the construction site out of her mind. She should have been at work three hours ago, but she could not bring herself to leave her bedroom, let alone her house. All she could think about was everyone staring at her. Judging her. Looking at her like she was some sort of whore.

She turned over on her side to hold herself. Why didn’t she stop it? She could have stopped it and they would have listened. As much as her lovers liked driving her crazy, they would have listened to her if she said no. But she said they could have another round during the lunch break… It was her fault. Her fault that in the middle of it, everyone had come back from lunch.

And they watched her. Ogres and elves all watched her be taken on a workbench, one cock shoved up her pussy and another down her throat while she stroked off two other ones. At least twenty men had gathered around them, a mix of ogres and elves. And they saw her. They saw her be taken like a needy whore and cum around the cock inside of her before they came on her. Then Mixmaster had been the one to wrap her up in a blanket and carry her to the unoccupied female showers.

He acted like nothing had happened. He even made a joke about it. About how all the men must have been jealous of him and his brothers.

She had only been able to tell him to get back to work so she could shower alone. After that… She just remembered showering, scrubbing herself down until her skin had turned red. The sex had been consensual. She wanted it. That wasn’t what the issue was.

But the staring… The eyes… Being watched by a large group of ogres with lust in their eyes. She had seen some elves too. Lust in their eyes as well. But there was also horror. Horror at seeing her, their no-nonsense colonel, fucked like a whore and enjoying it.

Prowl shivered, causing her to hug herself tighter. She didn’t want to remember. She didn’t have any mental strength to go back either. Not when she knew how they were looking at her. Just like Jazz had yesterday. After her shower, she had dressed and just sat on the floor, hugging herself. Remembering everything that had happened. Remembering the stares and the faces of those men and those women who watched her…

Then the door had opened. It was Jazz and another female elven officer. They asked what was wrong, what had happened. That they had heard people talking about what went on at lunch. And they looked just as horrified as some of those other elves had when they saw her.

Prowl couldn’t remember exactly what happened, but she had to have asked to be brought home. All she could remember was the female officer running off to tell General Soundwave of what occurred and Jazz carrying her. Next thing she knew, she was in her room, shaking and muttering out apologies and pleads while her attendants tried to get her to take a bath.

It was the staring. She had felt… violated by all of the onlookers. Her entire life, she had worked hard to create an image of herself. A strong and strict commander who would be respected despite her small stature. Men had tried to walk over her for years, but all she did in turn was ruin their pride and make them submit. She had to. Until Soundwave became general, hardly anyone took her seriously. They just saw her as a piece of ass trying too hard. And she had proved them wrong. All of them.

And then yesterday happened and everything she had worked for just crumbled right in front of her eyes.

She turned over to look at the ceiling. What were the brothers doing? They hadn’t been that bothered by being seen. If anything, they had been turned on by the crowd. They had been far more aggressive when more people came than they had when they were alone… Did they tell Scrapper? He hadn’t been there, but surely he had found out from his brothers if others didn’t tell him about it first.

And if Scrapper found out, surely others who hadn’t seen it knew about it too. Mixmaster, Bonecrusher, Long Haul, and Scavenger would never go around talking to people about their sex life since she had requested they keep it to themselves, but… Others had seen her. They had to have told their other friends. Who might have told their friends. Who would tell their friends.

Primus only knew how many people already knew about yesterday. She knew Soundwave had been made aware of it… And the probably meant word would get back to the queen.

She would just have to kill herself once that happened.

There was a knock on the door. “My lady?”

Prowl didn’t reply, but the maid, a young elf named Louise, had opened the door anyway to peek inside.

“My lady… Sir Scrapper is here to see you. He’s waiting downstairs-”

"He should be at the site."

"... He said he was worried about you, my lady."

As if she cared about that. He was one of the last few people she wanted to see. His brothers even less. She didn't want to look at them. She didn't want to remember what had happened. What they had done to cause everyone to see her as some easy whore who didn't mind doing it in the open.

Her reputation was ruined. Everything she had worked for, her perfect image, was destroyed. She didn't care about ogre culture and how they thought it was fine. They were ogres; they had no shame. But she was an elf. Her people were elves who were modest about sex and they had all properly viewed her as a prude who never even had sex, let alone have five attentive lovers. Different species didn't matter though, that wasn't the problem.

Elves knew her as a no-nonsense colonel. Ogres knew her as a strict commander. Both of them knew her as a punctual, stern, and by-the-books leader. Someone who did not just let themselves be stripped down in broad daylight and fucked over a bench like some cheap prostitute!

"Tell him to go back to work."

"My lady, I think-!"

"I don't care what you think! I want him to leave!" she shouted, sitting up in bad and snapping her arm. "Tell him to get out!"

The young attendant flinched back in fright, which caused Prowl to recoil. Oh Primus, she had yelled at her and she didn't even do anything wrong... The poor elven colonel turned away from Karen, curling up into a ball as she fell back down onto the bed. What was she doing? Louise hadn't done anything to deserve her anger. Just how far had she fallen? She was supposed to know how to carry herself with dignity, with pride, with grace...

And now she was acting like brat and screaming when she wasn't getting her way.

"Please..." she said, much softer in an apologetic tone. "I want to be left alone. Send him home... Please."

"... Yes, my lady."

Prowl didn't turn to see Louise bow and close the door behind her. All she could do was bury her face into her pillow and hug it tightly. Yesterday never should have happened. She never should have indulged the brothers. Yes, she had been feeling a little needy herself, but she could have waited until that night. She should have waited. Then none of this would have happened. She would still have her pride, her dignity... 

But that was all gone now. And there was nothing she could.


End file.
